


Cut

by purple_bird123



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Sheith positivity, death of sheith, sheith death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_bird123/pseuds/purple_bird123
Summary: "I don't...who are you..." Keith whispered and brought Shiro's face to his and kissed him. He didn't know why. Maybe it was the frustration trying to find another mean of escaping his body(Yes I know it's already posted in a work but I wanted to give it it's own Glory outside of my other works :D )





	Cut

<p> “You coming back?” Lance stood up and stretched. The sun was set and the sky was dark. Keith kept his gaze to this horizon, “go on without me Lance…Actually, can you do something for me?”</p>

<p>“Sure.”</p>

<p>Keith didn’t want to look weak in front of Lance. He took a deep breath and help is composure, “if you see Shiro in the halls…”</p>

<p>Lance waited, the silence past for what felt like hours until Keith finally spoke in a small voice, “let him now I’m ready for tomorrow.”</p>

<p>“Okay…” Lance nodded and headed off, leaving Keith alone with Cosmo and black. Keith brought his knees to his chest and cried.</p>

<p>~~~</p>

<p>Cosmo stopped and cocked his head, his ears twitching…listening. “What’s up boy?” Keith held the blade he had always kept on him. Whispers…laughter…footsteps.</p>

<p>Cosmo looked at Keith, he knew they weren’t a threat as Keith released the blade, as Shiro and General Curtis turned the corner and into Keith’s path.</p>

<p>Keith’s stomach went to its throat, he adverted his gaze to the floor and turned around. They saw him, it wasn’t like they could miss him either. But he wanted to avoid them.</p>

<p>He should be happy for them, right? They were spending more time together than Keith would’ve liked…but he thought he was being selfish. He allowed them to hang out, allowed their friendship to blossom into something Keith knew was something more.</p>

<p>After being discharged from the hospital Keith went to find Shiro. He wasn’t a man to be seen apparently for the last few days after the battle on earth. Keith looked in all of Shiro's favorite hiding spots. He found Shiro with Curtis in the little nook in the library. A nook that Keith would spend hours on end studying for exams. Shiro was the one who showed him this spot. It was quiet and secluded by the rows of old dusty books that no one cared to read.</p>

<p>Keith was confused at first, maybe Shiro was just you know finding a book? But the two of them looked at Keith with the same expression in their eyes, it was like they had a secret between the two of them.</p>

<p>Ever since that night, Shiro spent more and more time with Curtis…even slept with him…the night before this night Keith went to go talk to Shiro, ask him if everything was okay, ask him why he had become so distant…was it because of Adam? Was he overly stressed with everything going on? Did he need someone to talk to?</p>

<p>With confident hands Keith entered the security pin on Shiro’s door, a pin he would remember forever…a pin he wish he never knew…he opened the door to be caught off guard. Like a virgin, Keith stood there shocked, stood there almost scared, and terrified of what he was seeing.</p>

<p>Keith wanted to scream to run over and pull the two of them apart. To call it a disgrace to Adam’s memory…a disgrace to their friendship…a slap to the face after Keith poured his heart open to Shiro…did he not hear him say he loved him? Did he not see everything he did for Shiro?</p>

<p>Keith stood there as Shiro looked up, sweat beaded down his forehead, his dog tags going silent against his skin. Curtis swore and pushed Shiro off him and ordered Keith to get out, and Keith did. He ran out, he ran until he couldn’t catch his breath, he ran until his legs gave in and he fell to the ground and sobbed. His world crushed.</p>

<p>He wanted to run now…and he was tempted but stopped himself when Shiro called out to him. The hallway was silent. Keith stood still, his feet planted and refused to move. Cussing to himself he tried to run but he couldn’t move…</p>

<p>“Keith.” Shiro said again as Keith stopped himself from cussing to himself, silence.</p>

<p>“Lance talked to me, said you wanted to talk?”</p>

<p>Keith shook his head, “Lance lied.” Keith let out an ugly laugh, “I don’t want to talk to you.” Keith listened to Curtis’s footsteps fade as he left the two of them alone.</p>

<p>“Keith, if this is about the other night…”</p>

<p>“No Shiro!” Keith turned around, “this isn’t just about the other night! This isn’t about the fact that I saw you fucking Curtis!”</p>

<p>Keith could see Shiro’s eyes dart around to make sure no one heard. Keith didn’t care, he wanted everyone to know. He wanted everyone to understand his pain that he felt. He didn’t care he made Shiro uncomfortable.</p>

<p>“Then what is it?” His voice was quiet, his eyes staring into Keith.</p>

<p>Keith shook his head, “just don’t talk to me. Let’s go Cosmo.” Keith spun on his heals but Shiro pulled Keith in by his wrist.</p>

<p>Keith fought against the man’s grip, but Shiro kept his grip, “Keith calm down.”</p>

<p>Keith spat at Shiro’s shoes. Shiro let Keith go sending him flying.</p>

<p>“What am I to you Shiro!” Keith cried out. Shiro’s eyes looked hurt, but Keith didn’t care. “Who am I to you?” He asked again.</p>

<p>“You’re my friend.” Shiro looked at Keith almost confused. Keith glared, “a friend…Shiro do you know what you mean to me?” His voice was small but it held venom.</p>

<p>“No.”</p>

<p>Keith looked at the man he once loved…maybe still does. “You’re my brother…my friend…I love you.” Keith looked down, in shame. How could he love this man? But he did.</p>

<p>“Keith…”</p>

<p>Keith shook his head and gave a nasty snarl, “you don’t know what love is do you?”</p>

<p>He knew he hurt him, he knew it. But he wasn’t going to stop with the wounds he was causing Shiro to have. He was going to cut him deep, cut him until he bled. Open him up, make him feel the pain that he made Keith feel.</p>

<p>"You don't know. Adam loved you, he was only trying to protect you from death! That's why he didn't want you to go to Kerberos! He loved you so much he didn't want to let you go. But he loved you that much to let you go...He had to...He wanted to see you happy. And me...Shiro...I never wanted to lose you! You meant the world to me! I followed you to death! I was ready to die for you! Shiro...after everyone gave up on you. As you almost gave up on yourself I couldn't! Shiro...do you not know..." Tears slipped. He's cried in front of him many times but this time was different. Keith was ashamed, Keith didn't want Shiro to comfort him. </p>

<p>"Keith..."</p>

<p>"No! Is that all you can say, 'Keith'. Stop! Don't talk to me Shiro!"</p>

<p>Shiro held onto Keith's forearms and looked him in the eyes, his hands gripped Keith's small wrists, definitely leaving bruises.</p>

<p>"How could you!" Keith cried, "how could you move on so quickly! How could you not be there for me! When I needed you, you weren't around! What is it about Curtis that made you choose him!" Keith was a mess. His eyes spilled with uncontrollable tears. His heart racing, and his stomach felt sick as he shook violently with rage and sadness.</p>

<p>"I can't explain it. We just seem to work. I feel good with him Keith. I think I'm in love..." His eyes flashed of excitement, he wanted to say it badly. Keith could see this. He had no doubt Shiro would've told him soon. But...the time came and he said it. He meant it didn't he?

Keith stared at him like a deer in headlights. His heart yearned for his love to be his. He wanted to say it back, tell Shiro he loved him too...but he knew this isn't where it was going...

"I felt like I could be open with him. He helped me when I was in a dark space." Shiro looked at him.

</p>

<p>"Fuck you!" Keith spat, "how dare you talk to me about being in a dark space! How dare you tell me you can be open with a stranger."</p>

<p>"He isn't a stranger!" Shiro's voice was getting loud, he was angry and Keith could feel it, could see it on the mans face.</p>

<p>"I get it okay! I get it! You came back from the dead, you're not truly sure who the hell you are! But don't you think you should've come to talk to me. To the other Paladins! Why are you going off to be with someone you never mentioned once! You left us Shiro! We didn't leave you! I don't know who you are anymore." Keith pushed away, "I don't like this Shiro. I don't. I want the Shiro who was selfless, who was a fighter, who thought of us as a family. Who was my everything..." </p>

<p>"I'm sorry." Shiro looked at Keith. Keith shook his head looking down. Shiro walked over silently and wrapped Keith's small and trembling frame in his arms, "I'm sorry."</p>

<p>Keith punched the man, his fists pounding into him as he screamed. He didn't know who this man was. </p>

<p>"Stop..." Shiro's hands stopped Keith's. Keith looked up to see Shiro's grey eyes, those eyes were distant, "I don't know you..." Keith whispered.</p>

<p>Shiro closed his eyes, lost for words.</p>

<p>Keith cupped Shiro's face, causing his distant eyes to peer into his purple eyes. "I don't...who are you..." Keith whispered and brought Shiro's face to his and kissed him. He didn't know why. Maybe it was the frustration trying to find another mean of escaping his body.</p>

<p>Shiro's lips didn't kiss back as he gripped Keith's wrists tight. Keith didn't pull back, he refused Shiro the grace of allowing him to let go. </p>

<p>Keith pulled back as Shiro let go of his writs and looked at him. Keith looked down, "don't talk to me..." He ran. Just like the night before he ran until he couldn't breath. Until his body gave in and he crashed to the ground. Cosmo came and teleport-ed Keith back into his room and onto the bed. Keith pulled the covers over himself and sobbed. </p>

<p>He looked at the pillow that had Shiro's pillowcase on it. It lay against the wall. Keith brought it to him and held onto it closing his eyes. Where was the Shiro he loved? Where was the Shiro he knew...</p>


End file.
